Le continent perdu
by Dinwen
Summary: Et si la Terre du Milieu existait encore? Et si elle était menacer par notre société? chapitre 6.
1. Le voyage

Le voyage  
  
Coucou tout le monde. Je me présente, je m'appelle Delphine, j'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimée. . . Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Ca, c'est ce que je disais il y a un an. Aujourd'hui, ce serait plutôt : A 20 ans, on est invincible, à 20 ans, rien n'est impossible, en traverse les jours, en chantant, et l'amour c'est le plus important, à 20 ans.  
  
Ah la la, ça va plus du tout, mais il faut dire qu'il m'est arrivé une aventure génial, totalement passionnante. Mais commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous !! Remontons un an dans le passé, ce fameux jour de mai 2003.  
  
***  
  
Hello, je m'appelle Delphine, j'ai 20 ans, j'ai les cheveux blonds cendré et bouclés, ainsi que de jolis yeux bleus (qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être l'héroïne de sa fic. Beaucoup l'on fait, alors pourquoi pas moi ?). Je mène une vie assez normale, un peu trop normale à mon goût !! Etant une grande rêveuse, je passe mes journées entourées de livres, surtout ceux du passionnant Tolkien, qui a imaginé un monde fabuleux, peuplé d'hommes, d'elfes, de nains, de hobbits, de magiciens, d'orques, de. . ., de. . ., de. . . Bon, vous avez compris. Une vrai fan, qui n'attends qu'une chose, que la version longue des « Deux Tours » sorte en DVD, et que « le Retour du Roi » sorte en salle.  
  
Mais ce jour est un peu spécial, c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 20 ans et ça se fête. Alors voilà, gros gâteau au chocolat, toute la famille réunit et le plus important, hihihi, les cadeaux. Ben justement, les cadeaux, y en a aucun !! C'est la méga déception !! Généralement, on m'offrait des trucs, sans grande importance, mais je m'en fichais, c'était l'intention. Enfin bref, les réflexions fusent. Pourquoi tu fais la tête Delphine ? Souris Delphine ! Mais pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ils viennent, mangent mon gâteau d'anniversaire (moi qui adore le chocolat !!), et ne me laissent même pas 5 centimes d'Euros ? Y a des limites, mais là, c'est trop.  
  
Respire, Delphine, respire. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?  
  
Tout à coup, sur un signal de ma mère, tout le monde entame l'habituel « joyeux anniversaire ». Et là, coup de théâtre, je vois ma mère arrivée avec une grosse enveloppe dans les mains. Chouette, il y a quand même quelque chose, sûrement une méga somme d'argent.  
  
En ouvrant l'enveloppe et en sortant son contenu, je hurle de joie. Oui, il y a une méga somme d'argent, mais, à l'aide d'un magicien (peut-être Gandalf ?), cette somme s'est transformé en voyage. Devinez pour où ??  
  
La Nouvelle-Zélande !!!!! L'allé en bateau, le retour en avion, et une semaine de rêve sur les lieux du tournage (même s'il n'y a plus de décors). Je remercie tout le monde, comment ont-ils pu faire ça ?! Je m'en fiche (mais ça taxe quand même, ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi, ouiinn !!!). Encore 2 mois à attendre, et le rêve peut commencer.  
  
***  
  
2 mois plus tard  
  
Et voilà, cela fait maintenant 2 jours que je suis sur le bateau qui m'amène vers la seule île au monde où ont véritablement eu lieu les aventures du « Seigneur des Anneaux ». En ce moment, je suis sur le pont, avec le gros bouquin de Tolkien. Je n'aurais jamais penser partir sans. Ca fait passer le temps.  
  
J'étais donc tranquillement assisse, à commencer le livre II quand un garçon super mignon s'approche. (Il a les yeux de Viggo !!)  
  
« Salut, cette place est libre ?  
  
-oui, bien sûr. »  
  
Le gars s'assoit et me regarde.  
  
« Je m'appelle Alain.  
  
-Moi, c'est Delphine.  
  
-C'est cool, je pensait être le seul jeune sur ce navire. »  
  
Je regarde ce beau jeune homme, intriguée. Ca y est, c'est une tactique de drague. Mais moi, je craque devant ces yeux qui me font penser à mon acteur préféré.  
  
« Moi aussi, je pensais être seule.  
  
-Que vas-tu faire en Nouvelle-Zélande ?  
  
-Visiter las hauts lieux du tournage de la meilleure trilogie de tout les temps.  
  
-Laisse moi deviner. Le Seigneur des Anneaux. »  
  
Il sourit, et là, je fonds. On devrait interdire les beaux gosses dans son genre, non mais !!  
  
« Au début, je t'ais pris pour une elfe. »  
  
J'éclate de rire, il drague, mais il le fait super bien.  
  
« Moi, une elfe ? Et puis quoi encore ? Toi, en revanche, je t'ai pris pour un rôdeur.  
  
-Mais je suis un rôdeur. Je t'en donnerais la preuve un de ses quatre.  
  
-D'accord. »  
  
Et là, c'est parti, on commence à parler de Tolkien jusqu'au soir. Et le lendemain, c'est au tour du film et des acteurs. Moi, hystérique, je me rends quand même compte que je suis en train de lui torturer les neurones.  
  
« Excuse-moi, mais quand je commence, je ne sais plus m'arrêter.  
  
-C'est pas grave, j'adore discuter avec toi. Par contre, on devrait rentrer, j'ai l'impression qu'un super orage se prépare. »  
  
J'aurais voulu lui dire que je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, je prends mon sac à dos avec moi et nous commençons à marcher vers le salon, déjà bombé par le monde qui avaient eu la même idée que nous. Et là, horreur, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il commença à pleuvoir à torrents. Nous n'arriverons jamais à sortir de cette tempête, car tout à coup, une vague balaya le pont et nous emporta, Alain et moi, au fin fond de l'océan, vers l'inimaginable.  
  
Voilà un premier chapitre, pas très passionnant. Il n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais, mais bon. La suite sera encore mieux !!!! 


	2. Seuls au monde

Eryna Khan : C'est vrai que le fils de Viggo n'est pas un sex appeal, mais attention, tu risque d'être surprise. (Vive le pouvoir de l'écriture !!)^_^  
  
Elysabeth : Si tu trouves que le premier chapitre est bien, alors ça me suffit ! Quand au cadeau d'anniv, je suis sûr que beaucoup de fans du SdA ont le même rêve.  
  
Miriel : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Seuls au monde.  
  
Alain ouvrit les yeux et poussa un gémissement, que c'était-il passé ? Il se souvient seulement de la violence de la vague qui les avait emmenés, lui et Delphine. Delphine ! Où était-elle ? Le jeune homme se releva péniblement et observa les alentour. Il se trouvait sur une petite plage de sable blanc qui menait à une prairie à l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Alain se posait déjà une foule de questions quand il aperçut une forme humaine, au loin, immobile.  
  
« Delphine ! »  
  
Il se précipita vers elle, les muscles encore endoloris. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. En s'agenouillant à côté d'elle et en la retournant, Alain remarqua que la poitrine de son amie se soulevait et s'abaissait en un rythme régulier. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était vivante et c'était le principal.  
  
***  
  
« Delphine ! Delphine ! Réveille-toi ! »  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et crut voir Aragorn penchée sur elle.  
  
« Je suis au paradis ?!  
  
-Si c'était le cas, les anges seraient venus nous accueillir.  
  
-Alain ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.  
  
-Calme-toi. »  
  
Il leva ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne ferait rien et sourit. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien. La jeune femme se leva et observa les alentours, comme l'avait fait son ami quelques minutes avant.  
  
« Où sommes-nous ?  
  
-Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je pensais que l'on se noierait. Lors de la tempête, nous étions pourtant en plein océan, aucune terre n'était signalée dans les environs.  
  
-Mais nous sommes pourtant sur une terre.  
  
-Celle-ci n'est peut-être pas répertoriée. »  
  
Delphine se tourna vers Alain en ricanant.  
  
« Pas répertoriée ? Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, avec tous les satellites qui nous tournent autour.  
  
-C'est tout à fait possible au contraire. Regarde, on ne sait toujours ce qu'il y a au triangle des Bermudes.  
  
-Oui, parce que c'est top secret. Le bateau ne se serait pas approché de si prés si cette île était défendue. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important, on devrait chercher des habitations pour pouvoir se renseigner.  
  
-Ok. »  
  
Les deux naufragés se dirigèrent donc vers l'intérieur des terres. Ils traversèrent la longue prairie qui se trouvait à côté de la plage pendant la journée, sans trouvé âme qui vive et finirent par se découragés.  
  
« Enfin c'est vrai !! dit Delphine. On a marché toute la journée et pas un arbre, pas une rivière, pas une seule maison !  
  
-je pense qu'on va se reposer pour la nuit.  
  
-Oui, je ne pourrais plus faire un pas de plus. Je n'ai jamais été une grande sportive.  
  
-Je pars chasser. On a rien à manger.  
  
-Tu sais chasser ? demanda Delphine.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais un rôdeur, non ?  
  
-D'accord, mais dépêches-toi ! l'idée de rester seule ne me plaît pas du tout. »  
  
***  
  
Après avoir marché pendant un quart d'heure, Alain s'arrêta et écouta. Il avait cru entendre un grondement, mais se dit que c'était son imagination. Il se demanda comment trouver à manger dans un endroit peuplé par des insectes et autres petites créatures. Dans tout les cas, si lui pouvait s'abstenir de manger, il n'en était pas de même pour Delphine. Le jeune homme se risqua à aller plus loin.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il était partit quand il poussa une exclamation. Ce qu'il voyait au loin, c'était bien une forêt ! Et qui dit forêt, dit gibier. Après quelques essais ratés, il réussit à attraper un lapin et se dit qu'il avait assez traîné dans les parages. Il fallait trois quarts d'heure pour le trajet et il avait pris trente minutes pour attraper son lapin. Il serait de retour avant la nuit. Mais le plus important, c'était que cette prairie finisse enfin et il repartit par où il était venu pour annoncer la nouvelle à son amie.  
  
***  
  
Delphine, quand à elle, après s'être retrouvée seule, s'était posée pas mal de question. Elle espérait que l'on se serait aperçu de leur disparition sur le navire et que l'on lancerait des recherches pour les retrouver, au plus vite, car elle se voyait mal vivre dans cette éternelle prairie.  
  
Pour passer le temps, elle se décida à faire du feu, mais elle s'interrompit immédiatement et éclata de rire. Comment faire du feu alors qu'il n'y avait aucun combustible à part de l'herbe ? Et puis, elle n'avait pas de briquet et ne voulait pas provoquer un feu de prairie. Bon, elle attendrait Alain, il serai sûrement quoi faire et se dit que finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de l'accompagner, plutôt que de rester seule dans cet endroit désert.  
  
Machinalement, elle ouvrit son sac, et sortit « le Seigneur des Anneaux », il avait subit l'eau de mer mais il était encore lisible. Elle l'ouvrit là où elle s'était arrêter.  
  
« Livre II. Chapitre premier. Nombreuses rencontres.  
  
A son réveil, Frodon se trouva couché dans un lit. »  
  
Il en avait de la chance, un bon lit douillet plutôt que le sol dur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, lui aussi à dormi par terre et plusieurs nuits de suite, de quoi te plains-tu ?  
  
« Il pensa tout d'abord avoir dormi tard,. . . »  
  
***  
  
« Delphine !!  
  
-Ah, Alain ! »  
  
La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami.  
  
« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !  
  
-Je n'oserais jamais laisser une si jolie elfe toute seule, dans une prairie immense !  
  
-Et qu'a donc ramené le rôdeur pour le dîner ?  
  
-Un lapin, dit-il en montrant l'animal mort, et une très bonne nouvelle.  
  
-D'abord la très bonne nouvelle. dit Delphine en évitant de regarder le lapin.  
  
-A 45 minutes de marche, il y a une forêt.  
  
-Vraiment ! s'écria t-elle.  
  
-Oui, c'est là que j'ai trouvé le lapin.  
  
-Alors allons-y.  
  
Quoi, tout de suite ? demanda Alain.  
  
-Oui, on a rien pour faire le feu et je préfère dormir prés d'une forêt.  
  
-Bon, d'accord. »  
  
***  
  
Allongés dans l'herbe, prés d'un feu, les deux amis regardaient les étoiles dans le ciel. Ils avaient rejoint la forêt et s'étaient fait à manger. Enfin, c'était Alain qui s'en était occupé, Delphine ne pouvant supporter la vue du cadavre de l'animal ainsi que le sang. Mais elle fit honneur au repas.  
  
« J'ai toujours aimé les étoiles ! dit Delphine en interrompant le silence. Crois-tu que l'on s'est aperçu de notre disparition ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont lancé les recherches.  
  
-D'ici à ce qu'ils nous retrouvent, nous serions mort de faim. »  
  
Alain sourit à ce moment et s'endormit, bercé par le crépitement des flammes, sous la douce lumière de la lune. Il fut bientôt suivi par Delphine. 


	3. La forêt

Miriel : Ahaah, il y AVAIT des orques. Sauron n'a-t-il pas été détruit par la célèbre communauté ? (smile). Ici, l'ennemi est tout autre.  
  
Eryna Khan : Pour le roi du Gondor : Hourra !!!  
  
Eleclya111 : voici la suite.  
  
***  
  
La forêt  
  
Le soleil dardait déjà ses doux rayons sur la prairie et la forêt quand Alain s'éveilla. Il crut un moment qu'il rêvait car il ne se souvenait plus où il était. Puis, tout lui revint. Le bateau, sa rencontre avec Delphine, la tempête, la plage, la prairie et la forêt. Il regarda son amie qui s'était également réveillée et qui semblait se poser les mêmes questions que lui.  
  
« Bonjour Delphine ! Bien dormi ?  
  
-Oui, enfin je crois, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis sûre que je suis couverte de bleus.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de dormir par terre, c'est normal. Où vas-tu ? »  
  
Elle venait de se lever et se dirigea vers la forêt.  
  
« Dans un endroit réserver aux filles !! »  
  
Le jeune homme soupira, il aurait du y penser. IL jeta un coup d'?il vers la forêt. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de présenter le moindre danger. Les rayons du soleil passaient facilement dans les branches des arbres aux feuilles d'un vert brillant, éclairant pleinement les fougères encore pleine de rosée. Pour confirmer ses pensées sur son impression, il vit une biche, au loin, sortir des bois avec son faon, mais repartir immédiatement en apercevant l'homme. Quelques oiseaux aux couleurs lumineuses et voyantes prirent leurs envols en chantant gaiement au soleil. Oui, cette forêt était vraiment accueillante. Tout à sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas Delphine revenir.  
  
« Dis donc ! s'exclama-t-elle. »  
  
Alain sursauta et se retourna vers son amie.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
-J'espère qu'on ne va tomber sur une troupe d'indigène !  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-J'ai dit que j'espérais qu'on ne tomberait pas sur une troupe d'indigène !  
  
-Je t'avais très bien compris. Mais pourquoi une troupe d'indigène ?  
  
-Parce qu'ils ont perdu ceci. »  
  
Delphine lui montra alors ce qu'elle avait caché dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'une flèche peinte en brun, avec des plumes bleues au bout. Quoique rudimentaire, cette flèche était belle, elle était même captivante, tant par la qualité du bois et des plumes qu'à la couleur de celles-ci.  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'elle appartienne à une troupe d'indigène, murmura-t-il en continuant à fixer l'objet.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Seuls les indigènes utilisent des flèches. Ah non, je sais. C'est sûrement un club de tir à l'arc qui est passé dans le coin et ils ont perdu une flèche.  
  
-Non, elle est trop bien travaillée. Et un club de tir à m'arc ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine de perdre une flèche pareille. Quand au indigènes, alors ils sont sûrement très évolués pour fabriqué ce genre d'objet.  
  
-Mais alors, à qui appartient-elle ? demanda Delphine qui était de plus en plus intriguée.  
  
-Je n'en sais absolument rien, répondit Alain en souriant. »  
  
Delphine soupira et lui repris la flèche qu'elle commença à caresser.  
  
« En tout cas, je garde cette flèche, elle est magnifique.  
  
-Fais comme tu veux. »  
  
Après un moment, comme Delphine était toujours en train d'admirer sa trouvaille, il décida de casser l'ambiance.  
  
« Delphine ?  
  
-Oui, répondit celle-ci.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, entrer dans la forêt où la longer ?  
  
-Je te fais confiance pour ça. Mais je dois avouer que la forêt est très attirante.  
  
-Bon d'accord, c'est décidé. On y va ? »  
  
Delphine leva les yeux et sourie. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Ce gars était braiment trop craquant. Dire qu'elle l'avait prit pour Aragorn quand elle s'était réveillée sur la plage. Non, pas Aragorn, mais plutôt Viggo Mortensen. Elle se souvenait d'une photo qu'elle avait vu dans un magazine, Alain lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle débloquait complètement. Ce n'était pas parce que Viggo était son acteur préféré qu'elle devait le voir partout, et surtout avec Alain, qui était vraiment trop sympa. Il la prendrait pour une folle et cela, elle ne le voulait pas. Delphine se leva précipitamment.  
  
« On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite, dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
-Je n'attendais que ton accord. »  
  
Alain la regarda pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Son attitude était assez étrange. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la forêt, Delphine derrière lui.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Ils avaient rencontré en cour de route toute sorte d'animaux et cela avait fait remonter leur moral d'une flèche. De temps en temps, les deux amis chantaient et ils avaient vraiment l'impression que les oiseaux les accompagnaient en sifflotant. Delphine était aux anges. Elle adorait entendre les oiseaux et ceux-là avaient un chant magnifique. Alain s'en fichait un peu, ce qui l'emportait, c'était de marcher en ligne droite. Soudain il éclata de rire car une image venait de s'imposer dans son esprit. Delphine s'arrêta.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-Non rien. Je viens de penser à un truc.  
  
-Allé, dit le moi, insista-t-elle.  
  
-Tu vas me prendre pour un gamin.  
  
-Non, promis juré.  
  
-Bon d'accord. Je me suis vu habillé en rôdeur et toi en elfe.  
  
-C'est vrai ? C'est drôle, parce que moi aussi. »  
  
Les deux amis repartirent alors dans un grand éclat de rire, qui résonna dans toute la forêt, sans ce douter une minute qu'il avait été entendu par une troupe. Drôle de troupe en vérité, ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas des indigènes !! Le chef dit quelques mots et la troupe se dirigea vers la source de ce rire joyeux.  
  
***  
  
« Eh, regarde ! intervint Delphine après qu'ils aient repris leur marche. »  
  
Alain suivit son regard et ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un peu plus loin, il y avait deux arbres, qui semblaient faire une entrée dans une espèce de cercle fermé par des buissons. Au milieu de ces arbres pendaient des lianes fleuries, aux couleurs blanches et roses. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il se demanda si c'était la nature ou bien l'homme qui avait façonné ce paysage. Delphine sortit de sa quasi torpeur et balbutia une phrase.  
  
« Tu. . . tu crois que ce sont . . . les indigènes ? »  
  
Non, pensa Alain, impossible, il ne croyait plus en cette théorie pourtant valable. Qui as bien pu créer cet endroit si naturel ? Il s'avança, souleva le rideau de fleur et entra dans le 'cercle'. Delphine avait un peu peur de suivre son ami, mais ne le voyant pas revenir, elle s'effraya et se décida à le rejoindre.  
  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut Alain, immobile. Il semblait pétrifié.  
  
« Alain ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. »  
  
Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et poussa un petit cri en sursautant. C'était simplement inimaginable, ahurissant, et pour tout dire. . . fantastique !! Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva à murmurer deux mots.  
  
« La communauté ! »  
  
En effet, Delphine et Alain avaient devant eux neuf statues, faite dans du marbre le plus blanc qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Ils devinèrent qui étaient le magicien, l'elfe, les deux hommes, le nain et les quatre hobbits. Mais ce qui les stupéfia, c'était la beauté des traits des personnages. On ne pouvait les comparer avec les acteurs de la trilogie. Leurs traits étaient certes différents mais ils arrivaient quand même à dire qui étaient Aragorn et Boromir, grâce à leurs attributs, de même pour les hobbits.  
  
Delphine s'approcha de la statue se trouvant au milieu de l'arc de cercle de cercle formé par les autres et, comme une automate, avança sa main et caressa la joue froide de l'homme qui la regardait tristement, malgré ses yeux vident, et qui lui souriait.  
  
« Aragorn ! murmura-t-elle, laissant coulant une larme d'émotion, pensant qu'elle rêvait. »  
  
Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau (enfin, une statue aussi belle). Elle regarda alors la statue de l'elfe et se dit qu'Orlando Bloom n'arrivait pas à la cheville du véritable Legolas*. Car elle se mit à croire furieusement que la communauté avait réellement existé et que ces statues les représentaient à 100%.  
  
Alain avait suivi son amie des yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, il avait retenu son souffle. Comment était-ce possible ? Cette découverte allait déclenchée une vive polémique, parmi les fans de Tolkien tout autant que le reste du monde.  
  
***  
  
La troupe était arrivée devant leur lieu sacré. Le chef se dirigea vers le rideau de fleur et entra. Il sentit son sang se glacer, tout comme le reste des guerriers. Comment osaient-ils, ces étrangers, entrer sans être accompagnés par l'un d'eux dans ce lieu ? Comment osait-elle, cette jeune femme, poser sa main sur le visage d'Elessar ? Cependant, il fallait agir avec tact, ne pas ce laisser à la colère. Ces étrangers ne connaissaient peut-être pas la règle. Il éleva la voix.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans le Thamascalen ? »  
  
***  
  
*Pardon Orlando !! ^_^ 


	4. Vers la cité d'or

Eleclya 111 : Et oui, les elfes sont beau par nature, or Orlando est un homme, très mignon de surcroît, peut-être un peu trop, hihihihi !!!! (Tout comme Viggo).  
  
Eryna Khan : Comment ce fait-il que je n'étais pas prévenu de ce mariage ? Bah oui, je m'y serais opposée, pour te le piquer ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que j'ai également un roi qui me protège la nuit, épée en main ^_^  
  
Elysabeth : Je suis ravie que le concept te plaise.  
  
Tari Miriel : Désolée pour le retard, voici la suite tant attendue.  
  
***  
  
Vers la cité d'or  
  
***  
  
« Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans le Thamascalen ? »  
  
Delphine poussa un petit cri en sursautant, Alain, quand à lui, se retourna vivement. Ce que virent les deux amis ne les surpris que peu après leur première découverte. Devant eux se tenaient dix hommes. Ils portaient des vêtements qui leur permettaient de se camoufler dans la forêt, broder de fils d'or et d'argent, recouvert d'une cape vert-gris. A leur ceinture pendait une dague finement travaillée. Ils tenaient à la main un arc et des flèches, Delphine devina d'où provenait la flèche qu'elle avait trouvée dans les bois. Elle pensa que celui qui avait parlé était celui qui venait de retirer son capuchon. Il avait les traits fins, de longs cheveux noirs avec deux petites nattes sur les côtés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et il observait les étrangers intensément, essayant de comprendre qui ils étaient, d'où ils venaient, et ce qui les avait incités à entrer dans le lieu sacré. Le jeune homme était sur ses gardes et la jeune femme était un peu apeurée, mais tout les deux les regardaient avec admiration. C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un regard semblable il y a de cela 90 ans. Il reposa sa question après quelques minutes passer à s'observer.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans le Thamascalen ?  
  
-Le Thamascalen ? demanda le jeune femme. »  
  
Le chef de la troupe, habitué à des situations difficiles, se demanda quand même s'il devait tout leur dire. Mais il se souvint de la main de l'étrangère sur Elessar. Cette main n'avait pas été malveillante. De toute manière, il pouvait leur raconter, le roi déciderait ensuite ce qu'il faudra faire d'eux.  
  
« Le Thamascalen, reprit-il, la Grande Salle Verte. C'est un endroit sacré pour nous, et vous le profané.  
  
-Ce n'est écrit nulle part, répondit Alain, méfiant.  
  
-Alain ! s'écria Delphine. Excusez-nous messieurs. Nous ne le savions pas, et si ça avait été le cas, nous ne serions pas entré ici. Mais nous sommes surpris de découvrir les statues des membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Et si je vous ais offensé en touchant celle d'Aragorn, j'en suis désolé. »  
  
Le chef de la troupe pali légèrement.  
  
« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de la communauté et du roi Elessar ? »  
  
A cette question, Delphine ne dit rien. Comment expliquer à ces elfes ce qu'ils savaient. Cela devenait bien compliqué. Car c'étaient des elfes, elle en était sûre, ils avaient la même cape que portait la communauté dans les films de Peter Jackson, et celui qui s'adressait à eux avait un physique qui ne la trompait pas. Mais elle se demandait si c'étaient des acteurs, les membres d'une secte ou alors si c'étaient des véritables elfes. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour que ce soit la troisième solution. Alain, quand à lui, se méfia de plus en plus. Pur lui, il s'agirait plutôt d'une secte, d'une bande de dégénérés qui se prenaient pour des elfes. Le gourou devait être un grand malade. En jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, il se dit que cela ne serait pas de la tarte, elle dévorait la troupe des yeux.  
  
« Bon, dit-il, c'était très sympa de discuter avec vous, mais nous, on doit partir.  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Delphine. »  
  
Il lui prit le bras et fit un pas en avant mais s'interrompit en voyant 9 flèches pointer sur lui.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder contre notre gré.  
  
-Je pensais que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'employer la force, mais je me trompais, dit le chef.  
  
-Voyons, un peu de diplomatie, s'il vous plaît, intervint Delphine. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser la force, et je n'ais aucune envie de partir.  
  
-Delphine, murmura Alain, tu ne vois pas que ce sont des malades, ils sont dangereux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'ils étaient dangereux, je pense que nous serions déjà mort. Et ce sont des elfes. Des elfes, tu comprends, il ne faut pas rater une occasion pareille.  
  
-C'est toi qui est folle. »  
  
Un bruit retentissant se fit entendre et Alain mit sa main sur sa joue qui devenait rouge.  
  
« Oh, je suis désolée. Mais ne dit pas ce qui n'est pas vrai. Je les suivrai, je veux comprendre tout ceci, même si cela causera ma perte. Viens avec moi. »  
  
Alain regarda du coin de l'œil la troupe qui regardait la scène avec amusement.  
  
« Bon d'accord, mais seulement pour qu'il ne t'arrives rien.  
  
-Merci ! s'exclama Delphine. »  
  
L'elfe regarda les deux jeunes gens qui s'entretenaient en privé. Bien qu'il avait entendu le jeune homme, Alain, les traiter de malades, il n'avait pas réagit. La jeune femme savait déjà qui ils étaient, ce qui simplifiait un peu la tâche.  
  
« Si vous avez fini votre discussion, nous pourrions partir, nous avons une demi-journée de marche jusqu'à la cité. »  
  
Il s'avança, passa à côté d'eux et s'inclina respectueusement devant les neufs statues en prononçant des paroles que Delphine identifia comme étant de l'elfique.  
  
« Vous les vénérez comme des dieux, hasarda-t-elle.  
  
-Nous les vénérons, en effet, mais ce ne sont pas des Valar, ils ont permis à la Terre du Milieu de perdurer.  
  
-Nous connaissons déjà cette histoire, répliqua Alain. »  
  
L'elfe se retourna et fixa le jeune homme.  
  
« Votre amie me l'avait déjà fait comprendre.  
  
-Je m'appelle Delphine, dit-elle. »  
  
L'elfe lui sourit, ce qui le surprit lui-même.  
  
« Vos connaîtrez le mien en temps voulu. »  
  
Puis il s'adressa à sa troupe et les elfes se mirent autour d'Alain et de Delphine, formant une escorte.  
  
***  
  
Après deux bonnes heures de marche, où personne ne dit mot, Delphine se décida à entamer la conversation, agacée par le silence pesant.  
  
« Vers quelle cité nous amenez-vous ?  
  
-A Ostorëa, répondit l'elfe aux cheveux noirs.  
  
-Et c'est encore loin ? demanda Alain.  
  
-nous avons fait la moitié du chemin. Vous êtes fatigué ? »  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à cette question. Lui, fatigué ? Sûrement pas, mais son amie, peut-être. Il regarda Delphine et vit qu'elle supportait la marche. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Ils avaient bien marché une journée et une matinée entière et elle ne s'était pas plainte. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une nouvelle question adressée à l'elfe.  
  
« Que veut dire Osto. . . Osto. . .  
  
-Ostorëa ? »  
  
L'elfe sourit devant l'air embarrassé de la jeune fille qui était devenue rouge tomate.  
  
« Oui, Ostorëa. Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas retenu le nom.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Cela signifie 'la cité dorée', parce que les motifs en or sur les murs se voient de loin.  
  
-Elle doit être magnifique. Au fait, dans quelle partie de la Terre du Milieu nous trouvons-nous ? »  
  
La réponse qu'attendait Delphine ne vint pas et jetant un coup d'œil à l'elfe qu'elle trouvait très sympathique et à ses compagnons, elle vit dans leur regard de la profonde tristesse. La jeune fille se dit que le mieux était de ne pas insisté et se replongea dans le mutisme, pour recommencer à parler, car même si elle n'était pas bavarde, elle voulait en savoir plus.  
  
« Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ? demanda-t-elle doucement, espérant que se question n'était pas trop indiscrète.  
  
-Nous patrouillions, pour nous assurer que tout allait bien.  
  
-Alors vous avez fait du bon boulot.  
  
-Alain ! s'exclama Delphine. »  
  
L'elfe aux cheveux noirs s'était arrêté, sans se retourner. Ses compagnons, au moindre signal de leur chef, auraient tué l'insolent qui le regardait avec défi.  
  
« Je ne relèverais pas vos propos. »  
  
Il se remit en marche. Delphine lança un regard accusateur à son ami et suivit l'elfe. Alain soupira. Qui pouvait-il si cet elfe que Delphine avait pris en grippe ne lui disait rien du tout. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, ils ne s'aimaient pas, et cela n'allait rien arranger.  
  
***  
  
Après la tempête de cette nuit, le capitaine du paquebot demanda à son équipage de vérifier si tout le monde était bien à bord, par simple précaution. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que deux personnes manquaient ! Il demanda à envoyer un message d'urgence.  
  
« Avons perdu deux passagers lors de la tempête de cette nuit. Demandons secours pour effectués les recherches. »  
  
***  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Delphine demanda à s'arrêter.  
  
« Je voudrais juste souffler un peu. Sommes-nous encore loin ?  
  
-Encore une heure et demi de route. répondit l'elfe. »  
  
Un de ses compagnons s'approcha de la jeune fille.  
  
« Vous devez avoir faim et soif ? »  
  
A peine l'elfe avait dit cette phrase que le ventre de Delphine fit un énorme bruit. Morte de honte, elle baissa la tête et crispa ses mains. Elle entendit un éclat de rire et l'elfe qui s'était adressé à elle lui tendit une gourde et du pain. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement du pain.  
  
« C'est du lembas ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, cela calmera votre faim jusqu'à la cité.  
  
-Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Du lembas. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle en mangerait un jour. Elle le trouva très bon et elle n'eut plus faim pour le reste du trajet. Voyant que l'on n'avait rien donné à Alain, elle lui en proposa en souriant. Son ami, ayant faim lui aussi, ne refusa pas et du admettre lui aussi que ce pain elfique était appétissant.  
  
Delphine se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre, goûtant à la belle tranquillité des lieux. Les oiseaux chantaient, elle était avec Alain, et des elfes majestueux les escortaient vers une cité dorée. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçu pas que ces yeux se fermaient et elle s'endormi en croyant entendre un chant chanté dans une langue harmonieuse. 


	5. Réveil

Yotma : Les désastres arriverons peut-être pas !! Non, je rigole, mais il va falloir patienter 3 ou 4 chapitres, peut-être plus, je n'en sais rien moi-même.  
  
Elysabeth et Eleclya111 : réponse dans le prochain chapitre   
  
Luthien : contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Réveil  
  
« Delphine. . . Delphine, réveille-toi ! »  
  
La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna entre les draps qui la recouvraient et qui lui procurait un bien immense. Qui donc osait la réveillé, alors qu'elle révait de mer, d'étoiles et de dauphin.  
  
« Delphine ! »  
  
La voix s'était fait plus pressante et elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui là secouait.  
  
« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle violemment en se recouvrant du drap si doux.  
  
- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu n'es pas du matin.  
  
- Alain ! »  
  
La jeune fille s'était redressée, cette fois complétement réveillée. Que s'est-il passé ? N'étaient-ils plus dans la forêt ?  
  
« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Dans la fabuleuse citée doré.  
  
- Ostorëa ?  
  
- Ostorëa, répéta-t-il en souriant.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu dit 'fabuleuse' ?  
  
- Parce qu'elle l'est ! Mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Tu dois avoir faim, tu as dormi pendant presque 16 heures. »  
  
A ces mots, Delphine faillit s'étrangler. 16 heures ? Elle était peut-être une adepte des 12 heures d'affilées, mais au au grand jamais elle n'aurait dormi pendant 16 heures.  
  
« Je crois que c'est le chant elfique qui t'as réussi. Un moment, je t'ai crue morte.  
  
- Comment est-on arrivé-là ? Je ne me souviens de rien.  
  
- C'est normal, tu dormais. Pendant la pause, le chef a commencé à chanter et tu t'es endormi.  
  
- Pas toi ?  
  
- Voyons Delphine, tu oublis que je suis résistant.  
  
- En effet !  
  
- Bref, tu t'es endormi et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait avaler un somnifère. »  
  
Delphine pâlit légèrement.  
  
« Vous ne vous êtes pas battu ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Ils ont une sacré poigne même. Au début, ils ont essayé de me retenir, mais comme ça ne suffisait pas, ils m'ont assommé.  
  
- Vraiment Alain, tu me déçois, moi qui faisait tout pour être aimable avec eux, tu as tout détruit, en une seconde.  
  
- Peuh ! Si tu étais à ma place, toi aussi tu aurais réagis violemment. Enfin j'espère.  
  
- Je ne suis pas idiote.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réveillé sur le dos d'un de ses elfes et ce que j'ai vu m'a littéralement coupé le souffle. »  
  
Delphien sentit soudain son intérêt monter d'un cran. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été transporté à dos d'elfe jusqu'à la cité d'Ostorëa, et le fait q'avoir manqué leur arrivé dans la ville là décevait un peu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle écouta attentivement Alain, qui, à son réveil, avait immédiatement voulu marcher.  
  
« Tu aurais vu ça, les murs de la ville sont gris clair, on à l'impression de voir de l'argent, mais en fait, cela permet de faire ressortir les motifs dorés. Et ces motifs dorés !! Non, il faut mieux que tu les vois toi- même. La porte de la cité, au contraire, est recouverte d'or et au centre de la porte, en haut, il y a une drôle de forme, sans doute l'emblème de la cité. Les rues sont en pavés et les portes ont également sculptés, les mêmes que ceux sur les murs. Et ces elfes, ah, si j'avais une agence de mannequins, je serais riche !!  
  
- Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas.  
  
- j'ai dit ça, moi ?? »  
  
Delphine souria malgré elle, si son ami avait eut une bonne impression sur la ville, elle devait être magnifique. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, la visiter.  
  
« Au fait, où sont nos guides ?  
  
- Eh bien, après t'avoir posé sur le lit, ils sont partit sans dire un mot.  
  
- Ils sont peut-être allez voir le chef de la cité.  
  
- Sûrement, on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Mais tu le sais très bien ! On est entré sans leur permission dans leur lieu sacré, je sais plus comment ça s'appelle.  
  
- Le Thamascalen, la grande salle verte. ! répondit Delphine, qui était à cent lieues d'oublier ce magnifique endroit.  
  
- Et je me suis opposé à ces elfes.  
  
- Ce qui est loin d'être glorieux. »  
  
Alain sursauta, c'était l'elfe qui les avait amené jusqu'ici qui avait parlé. Il se tenait derrière le jeune homme, qu'il regardait avec indifférence, mais adressa à Delphine un chaleureux sourire, qui lui fut rendu.  
  
« Le roi demande si vous pouviez assister au déjeuner, vous avez sûrement faim.  
  
- Bien sûr, avec joie ! répondit aussitôt Delphine, impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait le souverain de ce monde qui était devenu réel en l'espace d'une tempête. »  
  
Comme la réponse était celle qu'il attendait, l'elfe fit entrer deux jeunes elfes dans la chambre de l'invitée du roi.  
  
« Voici Jade et Ambre. Ils vous serviront et vous ferons découvrir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'île. »  
  
L'elfe se retira sur ses mots et les deux jeunes gens prirent le temps d'admirer les deux nouveaux venus. Delphine et Alain surent aussitôt qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs. Ils furent intrigués par leurs prénoms. En effet, ils ignoraient que les elfes portaient des noms de pierres précieuses. Mais ils se dirent que cela était logique. Cette noble race de la Terre du Milieu pouvait très bien utilisé le nom de joyaux, tout comme celui des étoiles, qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement.  
  
Jade avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Elle avait des traits gracieux qui mettaient en évidence son doux regard émeraude. La couleur de ses yeux était accentuez par sa longue chevelure rousse qu'elle avait noué à l'aide d'un ruban blanc au niveau de sa taille. Sa robe bleutée mettait en valeur la forme de son corps. Elle ressemblait à certaines statues grecques, qui par leur beauté et leur grâce, semblaient vraiment douées de vie.  
  
Son frère, Ambre, n'avait rien à envié à la beauté de sa sœur. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, mais le vert de ses iris étaient plus marqués que ceux de sa compagne. Si celle-ci avait acquis son nom de ses yeux, Ambre devait celui-ci à ses cheveux, brun parsemé de mèches dorées qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait des habits de la même couleur que la robe de Jade, ce qui accentuait leur ressemblance. Mais ce qui frappa Delphine et Alain, c'était cette impression de noblesse qui se dégageait de cet elfe. On aurait dit un prince.  
  
Tout à leur contemplation, les deux invités ne remarquèrent même pas que les deux elfes venaient de s'avancer et qu'ils se tenaient devant eux. Ils frémirent même quand ils leurs adressèrent des paroles de bienvenue en langage elfique et en langue commune.  
  
« C'est avec joie que nous vous accueillons en ces lieux, dit Ambre. Nous essayerons de répondre aux désirs que vous formulerez.  
  
- Mais à présent, ajouta Jade, vous devez vous préparez pour le déjeuner, sinon le roi s'impatienteras. »  
  
Alain, qui était sous le charme, se demanda néanmoins pourquoi ils étaient si bien traité alors qu'ils avaient enfreints certaines règles de cette île. Mais en regardant Delphine, il se dit que le roi avait été compatissant face à leur ignorance sur celles-ci. Et puis son amie était prêtes à tombée amoureuse de tout les elfes qu'ils rencontreraient, elle semblait hypnotisée par Ambre et par Jade.  
  
Ambre se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sa chambre se trouvait en face de celle de Delphine. Là, il se lava et se vêtit d'habits verts foncés, que l'elfe venait de lui présenté.  
  
Quand à Delphine, elle fut aidé par Jade qui lui lava les cheveux et les peigna, avant de lui faire deux petites tresses devant, les mêmes que celles de l'elfe qui l'avait amenés ici. Puis Jade se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une armoire et en sortit une robe vert claire. Delphine poussa un petit cri. Cette robe était vraiment très belle. Devait-elle absolument la porter ? La jeune elfe se mit à rire doucement. Elle était invitée par le roi, il fallait qu'elle s'habille en conséquence.  
  
« Delphine, ça fait un quart d'heure que j'attends. Tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher, le roi risque de s'impatienter. »  
  
Alain, devant la porte, faisait les cents pas. Avant tout ils étaient des invités, faire attendre ne se faisait pas. En plus, il commençait à avoir drôlement faim.  
  
« Delphine ! »  
  
Il s'apprêtait à tambouriner la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la jeune fille transformée. Alain demeura le bras en l'air, quelques secondes. Puis dit d'un ton courtois.  
  
« « Cette fois-ci, ma chère, vous ressembler vraiment à une elfe. »  
  
Delphine, quand à elle, trouvait que le jeune homme ressemblait de plus en plus à Viggo Mortensen dans son rôle d'Aragorn, en plus jeune bien sûr.  
  
« Et vous mon ami, à un noble rôdeur. »  
  
Ambre et Jade sourirent à cet échange qu'ils trouvèrent amusant. Alain présenta son bras à Delphine qu'elle accepta. Maintenant, on pouvait difficilement les comparés aux deux frères et sœurs. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs, prièrent les invités de les rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent se rendre dans la salle où le déjeuner serait servi.  
  
C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous, que les deux amis suivirent leur guides. 


	6. Explication p1

TOUTES MES EXCUSES A MAITRE TOLKIEN, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire !!  
  
Eleclya 111 : Merci !!!!  
  
Tari Miriel : Bien sûr qu'il est mignon ! C'est un elfe, ne l'oublions pas. Et. . . un elfe bien particulier !!!  
  
µµµ  
  
6- Explications  
  
Delphine et Alain ne disaient rien et était perdu dans leurs pensées. Ils se tenaient tout les deux dans un petit jardin se trouvant à côté de la salle de bal et ne bougeait pas, complètement éberlués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Derrière eux, les Elfes continuaient à chanter et à danser, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
-Flash-back-  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, ils furent époustouflés. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de semblables. Les colonnes torsadées remplaçaient les murs, et laissaient rentré l'air, la lumière du soleil puis celle des étoiles et les senteurs multiples de la forêt. Quelques petites fontaines étaient parsemés dans la salle, avec des sculptures de cygnes, d'oiseaux, de cerfs, de poissons, taillés dans du marbre blanc, et accueillaient volontiers quelques oiseaux désireux de se rafraîchir ou de divertir les Elfes grâces à leurs gazouillements. Autour de ces fontaines, il y avait des bancs garnis de coussins où se ressemblaient quelques elfes, en groupe, qui chantaient et se racontaient des histoires. En levant les yeux au plafond, les deux amis découvrirent de fines sculptures entrelacés et dorés, qui se cachaient derrières de longues guirlandes de feuilles et des fleurs, qui, à certains endroits, formaient de beaux rideaux que le vent s'amusait à soulevé.  
  
« C'est magnifique ! soupira Delphine.  
  
-Il faut dire que c'est notre fierté, après le Thamascalen, bien sûr. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers Ambre. Comment pouvait-elle oublié cet endroit emplit de nostalgie, si elle avait pu, elle serait resté dans cet endroit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
  
Ils se tenaient maintenant devant un trône d'argent et entre les deux colonnes donnant sur une vaste prairie, cinq drapeaux flottaient au gré du vent. Le premier était blanc avec un arbre argenté cousu dessus, surmonté d'étoiles. Le second était vert avec une fleur à cinq pétales blancs. Celui du milieu était bleu clair avec un motif représentant un aigle argenté sertit de vert et surmonté d'une étoile d'argent a quatre branches. Le suivant était brun et l'on pouvait distingué une montagne grise. Quand au dernier, il était bleu marine avec la tête d'un cheval. Il y avait d'autres drapeaux, mais ceux-ci étaient dorés et le motif qu'ils arboraient ressemblait à cinq paires d'ailes superposées, à moins que ce ne soit des écailles, couleurs argent dont les contours étaient soulignés de bleu.  
  
En regardant attentivement le trône, Alain remarqua le même signe qu'il y avait sur la porte de la cité et sur les drapeaux. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait signifier.  
  
Delphine se posait également cette question et s'interrogeait sur les trois drapeaux du centre, ceux représentant une fleur, un aigle et une étoile, ainsi qu'une montagne. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux autres étaient les emblèmes du Gondor et du Rohan, mais l'aigle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.  
  
Tout à coup, un elfe s'avança vers eux, il était majestueux, dans sa robe argentée brodée de fils d'or, sur une tunique blanche avec des motifs bleu foncé entrelacés. Il avait un diadème d'argent avec deux fines boucles entrelacées au milieu du front. Son visage, encadré par de fins cheveux blonds, semblait sans âge et ses yeux bleus exprimaient une tel sagesse que s'en était troublant. Assurément, il s'agissait du roi de ce merveilleux palais. Delphine le trouvait terriblement séduisant et Alain se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, car assurément, cet elfe était époustouflant. (imaginé Elrond !)  
  
« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon palais, dit-il en souriant.  
  
-Nous sommes ravis d'être ici, répondit Delphine, complètement sous le charme, un petit sourire rêveur sur le visage.  
  
-J'espère que mes enfant vous on fait bon accueil et vous on montré comment vous rafraîchir.  
  
-Oui, oui, continua Delphine, complètement coupée du monde.  
  
- Vos enfants !! s'exclama Alain.  
  
-Ambre et Jade ne vous ont rien dit.  
  
-Pardon père ! »  
  
Ambre s'approcha du roi et s'inclina profondément, faisant sortir Delphine de sa torpeur.  
  
« Veuillez me pardonner, je n'ais pas penser à leur dire.  
  
-Tu n'y as pas pensé ? Tu es prince, et tu n'as pas pensé à annoncer tes titres à nos invités ? Même reproche pour toi ma fille. »  
  
Delphine vit le prince et la princesse baissé la tête, gênés, sous le regard réprobateur de leur père. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir leur venir en aide.  
  
« Ne leur en voulez pas, majesté. Nous avons été très bien traité et nous nous doutions bien qu'ils étaient de sang noble, rien quand les voyant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de les défendre. Ils sont depuis suffisamment longtemps sur cette terre pour connaître leur devoir. »  
  
Le roi se tourna vers son trône pour y prendre place tandis qu'Ambre serrait la main de sa sœur, qui semblait au bord des larmes. A priori, les reproches de leur père l'avaient fortement troublée et ce simple geste était destiné à la rassurée, tandis que le roi jeta encore un coup d'œil en direction de ces enfants. Puis, semblant oublié ce petit intermède, il se tourna vers Alain et Delphine.  
  
« Bien, d'après ce que Gwilmorn m'a dit, vous vous appelez Delphine et Alain, et hier, vous avez pénétrés sans autorisation dans le Thamascalen et vous avez toucher la statue d'Elessar. Savez-vous que cela est sévèrement puni par nos lois ?  
  
-On nous là fait comprendre, répliqua Alain en jetant un regard en biais à l'elfe aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait derrière le roi.  
  
-Non, en effet, rajouta Delphine en donnant un coup à son compagnon. Jamais je n'aurais enfreindre un interdit, mais, je dois avouer que nous avons été très surpris de découvrir ce qu'il y avait. Nous ignorions qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister, nous avons toujours pensé que les aventures de la communauté n'étaient qu'une histoire.  
  
-Une histoire ? Sur cette île, cela c'est vraiment passé, bien avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler. »  
  
Delphine remarqua tout de suite l'étrange silence qui suivit cette déclaration. Que s'était-il donc passé, pour que tout un continent ne devienne qu'une île ? Mais à propos. . .  
  
« Y a-t-il des Hobbits, des Hommes, des Nains, des Ents, des. . . aie !! »  
  
Elle s'interrompit car Alain venait de la pincer et la regardait d'un air de dire qu'elle était folle de demander des choses pareilles. Contre toute attente, ce fut Ambre qui répondit, sans doute pour remonter dans l'estime de son père.  
  
« Les Hobbits et les Nains ont disparus lors du tremblement de terre, en même temps que leur contrée et leur domaines. Une communauté d'Hommes résident encore dans l'Ithilien, et seul les trois Ents restants ont élus domicile sur la petite île de Cair Andros.  
  
-Je veux absolument les voir, s'exclama un peu fort Delphine.  
  
-Il est un peu tôt pour décider ce genre de chose, dit en souriant le roi.  
  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous. »  
  
La jeune femme regarda Alain comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Mais enfin, que lui prenait-il ? Ne voyait-il pas la chance inespérée qu'ils avaient, eux, simples humains sur quelques milliards d'individus, de découvrir un monde comme celui-ci ? Voulait-il vraiment la pousser à bout ?  
  
« Vous êtes aussi enthousiasme que maître Tolkien quand il a découvert cette île. »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut un choc. Les deux amis se tournèrent brusquement vers le roi. Avaient-ils bien entendus ? Il avait dit Tolkien !! Le Tolkien !! C'est comme si le monde s'écroulait. Et pourtant, c'était lourd de sens. Delphine était ébranlé, elle adorait Tolkien. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait pas, mais cela faisait en choc. Voilà pourquoi il se disait le traducteur du 'Seigneur des Anneaux'. Elle se mit soudain à espérer que personne dans le monde ne sache ce qu'il se passait ici, cela serait tragique pour cette île si belle et si magnifiquement peuplé.  
  
µµµ  
  
Que cela soit bien clair, je ne doute pas un instant du génie de Tolkien, (je préfèrerais me pendre) mais comme je l'ai dit au début, j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire.  
  
Je vous laisse deviner qui est le roi des Elfes !! 


End file.
